Dark Alliance
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A Danny Phantom Nash Bridges crossover. When Danny receives a note saying Danni has been kidnapped, Maddie calls on an old high school friend to help find her. Can Danny and this person save her before it's too late. Final chapter up. Please R
1. Time is Running Out

**Danny Phantom: Dark Alliance**

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (I wish I did…anytime now Desiree) or Nash Bridges.**

**Author's Notes: Ghostwriter has sent his evil plot bunnies to attack me and they won't leave me alone until I write this so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter I: Time is Running Out**

**Clockwork**

"You know you won't win Plasmius, I can stop you with the push of a button," I threatened pointing to my staff. Vlad thought he could blind sight me but he was wrong.

"Oh really time master," Vlad retorted raising an eyebrow at me before blasting my staff from my hand. "I'd love to stay and chat time master but I have a plan to enact," he said as he left leaving me alone. Vlad didn't know what he was unleashing.

**Nash Bridges**

"Hey Nash, I just wanted to thank you for the house, you sure you don't want it," my partner Joe said as I helped him move into my old home. A few years ago my father Nick had passed away from a stroke and my daughter is in Paris with my ex-wife. I had no use for such a large place and decided to give it to Joe and his wife Inger as anniversary gift.

"Bubba, what am I going to do in a big place all by myself," I tell him smiling, "Besides it's you and Inger need it with a third baby on the way," I tell him as I help him move in.

"Inger is going to love this plus the kitchen is perfect," he says smiling as I raise my eyebrow.

"What do you mean _perfect_?" I ask him worriedly.

"Well I talked with my family in Mexico and…," he says before I stop him.

"You are _not _bringing Loco Joe's Family Style Salsa back?" I ask him nervously, remembering the last time he got involved in that scheme.

"This time is different, we settled the dispute and we're actually going to do it," he says excitedly, "Even better they want _you_ in the commercial," he says showing me a contract.

"No way," I tell him as we take the last bit of furniture from the moving truck and place it in the living room. Something tells me this was going to end badly.

**Danni**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you," Miles asked me as I got of the limo and we walked to the airport.

"Miles, I am sure, I'm visiting Amity Park. I know how to handle myself there. Besides someone has to keep Stephanie in check," I tell my now boyfriend before kissing him. We couldn't hide it any longer we were in love.

Mayor Knightly of course thinks this is just the 'bee's knees' and declared a Danielle and Miles day to celebrate it. Yep Mayor Blimpy hasn't changed a bit and neither has Stephanie. She still hates me and calls me 'homunculus' and 'mistake' but that is when Cujo calls her clothes 'lunch' (the number of clothes she _accidently_ lost to little guy cracks me up)

"As long as you're sure," he says as I hear my flight over the loudspeaker.

"I'm sure," I said as I kissed and took off before the plane left.

**Danny**

"Danny are you okay," Sam asked as we sat down at the table for lunch. I had been a bit nervous since Vlad hasn't been seen in a few days and usually that's bad news.

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind," I tell her opening my milk and take a sip. "You know the fruit loop hasn't been seen in awhile and with Danni coming over soon I'm afraid he'll try something," I tell her nervously.

"Danny don't worry, if Vlad tries anything you can handle it, besides if gets too bad you could ask Clockwork to reverse time," Tucker said laughing as Sam glared at him. "What?" he asked as she took his beret from his head and jammed in his mouth.

"Relax, I'm sure everything is going to be okay," she says taking a bit of her turfwich as I sighed worrying about what Plasmius had planned.

**Nash Bridges**

"No," I told Joe as I opened a can of pop.

"Come one all you have you to say is _Loco Joe's es la única salsa que comer!_" he tells me showing me a script.

"No, Bubba I don't even speak Spanish," I tell him as I my cell phone goes off, "Excuse me," I said as I left to answer my phone. "Bridges," I spoke.

"Hey dad," my daughter Cassidy replied on the other land.

"Hey Cassidy, how's France?" I ask her happily, I miss her but she's no longer a little kid and I have to respect her discussion.

"Good, I have wonderful news, I'm going to visit you," she said happily as I smile crept on my face.

"That's great news, when are you coming," I ask her curiously.

"Well actually my plane just arrived and was wondering if you could pick me up," she said as I rolled my eyes. I wish my wife would tell me these things.

"I'm kind of busy helping Joe but I'll have Harvey come pick you up okay, " I told her, "see you soon," I say as I hang up and call Harvey Leek, another one of my colleagues.

"Harvey Leek," he answered he answered.

"Harv, this is Nash, Cassidy is coming on another 'surprise visit' I need you to pick her up for me," I tell him as I go to help to Joe unpack.

"Sure Nash, I'll go ASAP," he says as he hangs up and I go back to unpacking.

**Freakshow**

Curse that miserable ghost boy, not only did he lock me up here he also destroyed my staff _and _the Reality Gauntlet, but I will escape and when I do Danny Phantom will pay.

While I was thinking, the GIW came to my cell. "Hey Freak you have a visitor," one agent said as a tall man in black with white hair walked in carrying a cane came in and sat down and motioned the GIW to leave.

Once they left, he turned to me, "Mr. Showenhower," he asked a he crossed his legs and smiled.

"Yes," I told him coldly, "Who are you," raising an eyebrow as I adjusted my chains trying to get comfortable.

"My name is Vlad Masters and I have proposition for you," he says coolly. "It appears we have a common enemy and I feel if we work together, we can capture him," he said placing a hand in his pocket.

"Why should I trust you," I ask him skeptically as he chuckles.

"Because I can give you this," he said holding up his cane which was a replica of my staff that was broken only this one was black with three gems inside the crystal ball. "Look familiar," he said smiling.

"My staff, but how it was…," I said before he cut me off.

"Broken?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "only in this timeline. I stole this from another timeline where it was never broken. Notice also that the Reality Gems are inside the crystal ball. Unfortunately the Gauntlet was never forged in the timeline I stole it from, but a friend of yours from that time discovered 

another power source and used it for the gems," he explained. "So, do we have a deal," he asked smiling.

"I suppose," I said as he handed me the staff, "But I still need to escape," I tell Mr. Masters as he stands up.

"Leave that to me, Mr. Showenhower," he said as he transformed into a vampire like ghost with blue skin, black hair, red eyes, and fangs dressed in a white shut with black gloves and boots, "and please call me Plasmius, _everyone _calls me Plasmius," he said as he phased into the cell.

"Well then, call me Freakshow or better yet _master_," I said raising the staff but nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?" I asked upset.

"You see I knew you would try to use it against me once I showed you my _true _self, so I took out an insurance policy," he said removing one of his gloves revealing a glowing ring on his finger. "The power source I mentioned was this- The Ring of Rage- along with the Crown of Fire it gave power to the gems courtesy of Pariah Dark himself. The ring has also the unique side effect of providing me with immunity from the staff, isn't that something," he said putting the glove back on. "Now do we have a deal," he said holding out his hand.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand as he turned us intangible and escaped without triggering a single alarm. Watch out ghost boy, Freakshow is back in town!


	2. Circus Gothica in the City of 3 Rivers

**Author's Notes: I dedicate this chapter to Shining Zephyr hope you like it. Thank to all who reviewed my fic.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: You'll just have to wait and see what Vlad and Freakshow have planned. I hope my PM cleared thing up about Nash Bridges.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Yes Danny had better be careful and I know Miles won't know what to do without his Danni.**

**Chapter II: Circus Gothica in the City of Three Rivers**

**Harvey**

After Nash called me I left to go pick up Cassidy, things have been different since Evan was killed. Everyone took it hard but Nash took it the hardest. Evan was an inspector who worked with me and my friend, for a short time he was engaged to Nash's daughter until he lost his job and fell into Alcoholism. He recovered but was soon killed while on duty.

Nash felt that Evan's job was his fault and was even considering quitting the force until Joe persuaded him to remain.

Evan was also my friend and for a period suffered from depression until I found a hobby- fixing cars. My old 1972 Ford Ranchero was damaged in a shootout, but I found someone selling one for 2000 but it was in horrible condition and had to repair, which I finally completed.

"Hello, beautiful," I said as I jumped into my car and took off to get Cassidy. "This thing purrs like a kitten," I chimed as I sped along the highway until I arrive at San Francisco International Airport and wait for her to come.

**Vlad**

"Are you sure about this?" Freakshow asked as we got into my private jet, "I mean these planes are heavily guarded," he inquired as we took off.

"The plane is going to make a stop in Pittsburgh, when it lands at Pittsburgh International we'll take control of the plane and start phase II," I told him as I set course for Pennsylvania.

"I'll have my crew meet us there," Freakshow says as he contacts Lydia, "Lydia, find some 'performers' and meet me in Pittsburgh," he says as the woman signs off and the deranged ring master begins to laughs.

Soon Daniel will have no choice to surrender and become my son, then we will destroy Jack and Maddie will be mine at last.

**Danny**

"And so, Oscar Wilde showed that even though living a life a debauchery may be pleasing to the senses it corrupts the soul…," Mr. Lancer said as I watched the clock on the wall until I was startled by someone shouting 'Time out!'

Suddenly I froze and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Clockwork appeared and placed a medallion around my neck. "Danny, I have come to warn you," he said as I got unstuck and turn to face the Master of Time.

"Clockwork, what's wrong," I ask as he shifts from an old man into a child. Whenever Clockwork appears it can never be good news.

"Vlad has stolen a very important item from another timeline that will put Danielle in danger," he said gravely.

"What did he steal?" I ask him nervously thinking about whatever scheme Vlad has in store for Danni and hope she can outwit him.

"Freakshow's staff," Clockwork states bluntly. I wanted to ask him how could that be since I knew the staff was destroyed the first time I faced him but he said before I could "I have no time to explain Danny, I have to go," as he removed the medallion and vanished as he restarted time.

"_Interrupted Journey, _what happened?" Lancer said as the bell rang and class was dismissed.

"Danny what's wrong," Sam asked me as we walked to my locker.

"I was just thinking about Danni, Clockwork came by and said something about Vlad stealing Freakshow's staff and she being in danger," I told her as she stared at me.

"Danny Freakshow is in jail and his staff was destroyed," she said, "Danny are you sure you heard him right besides Danni can take care of herself," she said as we headed out the door, but I was still worried about her and hope she's okay.

**Nash Bridges**

"Cassidy's here," Joe said as he came in and handed him a beer.

"Thanks," I said as Harvey and Cassidy came in.

"Hey, sweetheart, how's Paris?" I asked her as I gave her kiss.

"You wouldn't believe it dad, it's incredible, but I missed you," she told me smiling as she sat down, "So how have you been since…you know," she said solemnly knowing Nick's death was hard on me.

"You know, I'm hanging in there," I told her, "How's your mom doing," I ask her, even though we were divorced, I had feelings for her but we she left for Paris to pursue her dream as a caterer.

"Are you sure dad," she pleaded as I laughed.

"You know that doesn't work on my anymore," I teased her, "besides, I'm fine, I'm moving on. I gave the home to Joe and his family to live in since Inger is expecting another child," I tell her smiling.

"How many children does that make for you?" she asks Joe curiously.

"Too many to count," he jokes as he his phone rings, "Dominguez," he says as he frowns, "Are you sure? Okay calm down, I'll be there shortly," he says as he hangs up. "Nash man, I have to go Inger thinks she's going into labor," he says getting his jacket.

"Are you sure, the last time she called it was a false alarm," I ask him wryly as he glares at me.

"I'm not sure but I have to be there just in case," he said as he left in a hurry.

**Danni**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are going to make a stopover in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania for awhile," the pilot said as the plane landed and we got out of the plane.

"So this is Pittsburgh," I said as I got out and looked at the city before going into the terminal to get a snack. While I was walking my ghost sense went off, "Oh man, not now," I moaned as I went inside a closet and transformed.

When I came out I heard a voice say, "Greetings, Danielle," I looked up and saw Plasmius staring at me, "This is your final stop" he said as I glared at him.

"I don't think so, Lord of the Fruit Loops," I retorted as I blasted him and took off running. "Where did that loser come from?" I asked as I saw him catching up with me.

"You can't win, my girl," he hissed as he took out the Plasmius Maximus and aimed it at me.

"No," I whimpered as a flood memories came back to me. He used to torture me with that horrible device every time I would disobey him. I would cry out in pain for him to stop, pleading with him that I was his daughter and I was sorry but would say nothing only 'if you want to be loved Danielle you must obey me,' and then shock me for hours before chaining me to my bed and locking me in my room

"Come to me Danielle," he said holding out his hand but I shot him and ran.

"There's the counter," I said as I saw the clerk standing there.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked as I ran up to the counter.

"Yes, there's a madman after me he looks like Dracula," I told her as she walked out and smiled at me. While I was standing there, I felt something around my waist. I looked down and say a snake had wrapped itself around me. "Hey what's the…," I say as I turn around and saw the clerk had transform into a snake woman.

"Don't resist," she hissed as he tightened her grip on me making it hard to breathe, "Sssoon you will be one of usss," she said as my ghost sense went off as a ghostly woman and a tall man with a pale face and a pointed nose came out.

"Good work," the man laughed as he produced a black staff, "Obey me, girl," he said as the staff began to glow.

"I will…NO!," I shouted and fought to break the snake's grasp, but every move I made only made her tighten her grip on me wearing me out with every twitch of my muscles. "wait a second, I'm such an idiot," I hissed as I tried to phase through her but couldn't.

"How sweet, but Reptillia here is a ghost as well and can negate your own powers," the man said holding his staff in front of me, "now…obey," he said as the staff glowed again.

I tried to look away but the snake ghost wrapped her coils around my neck and forced my head to face the man. I tried to fight but I felt a cloud fill my mind until my senses became numb. "N…yes master," I said dully.

"A pity that the staff has lost most of its power in this timeline, but it's still more powerful than my old one," the man said as he stood back. "She's all yours," he said as I saw two red eyes staring at me before a fell to the ground and felt an electric shock travel across my body and everything goes black.

**Joe**

"INGER! INGER!" I shouted as I raced into house where my son J.J. was taking caring of her. "How is she?" I ask him as I see her sleeping.

"She's fine dad, she said it was just a stomach ache," he said as I sighed, this was the eight time this day she called saying she was going into labor.

"How many times will she continue to do this," I asked exhausted as I sat down on the floor.

"The doctor said she'd go through this a lot," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Heaven help us," I said as I took out my phone and called Nash, "Nash man, this is Joe, it was another false alarm," I told him as he laughed.

"I told you Bubba," he said as I rolled my eyes, "So are you coming back or do I have drink by myself," he asked as I laughed.

"Okay, Nash, I'm coming," I told him as I hung up and turned to J.J. "don't call me unless you're sure she's going into labor," I told him as I got up and left to go back to help Nash and Cassidy unpack my things. I don't know how much I can take of this.


	3. Divine Intervention?

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Yes, but just because Clockwork said he won't win doesn't mean this is going to be easy, I hope PM cleared things up for you and yes Miles and Danni are still cute. Yes Vlad and Freakshow have it for Danny and Danielle is in serious trouble. **

**Chapter III: Divine Intervention?**

**Danny**

"I hope for once Clockwork is wrong," I told Sam and Tucker as we entered my home and went upstairs and went online.

Before I could check my email, dad came rushing in, "Hey Danny, check out my latest invention, I call it the Ghost Claw. It grabs ghosts from up to fifty feet away," he said taking out a claw type device and pressed a button.

The device began to glow and extend until It came to me and clamped on my hand, "Ow," I yelped as he turned it off.

"Darn thing, must have bugs still it. Don't worry son, the Ghost Claw will be ready soon," dad said before he left.

"That was close," Sam said as I logged on to look at my email and went pale "Danny what's wrong?" she asked as I stared at the screen.

"This," I said calling up a message:

_Danny,_

_We have Danielle if you want to see her again give up._

_-Vraa and Fleadvhloa_

my heart stopped as I read the note; someone had kidnapped Danni and if I didn't surrender she would be finished.

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked worriedly as Sam comforted me.

"I'm not sure," I said as I heard someone knocking on my door, "who's there," I said as I turned to the entrance.

"Danny can I come in," I heard mom say as she opened the door, "is everything okay, sweetie," she asked as she saw I was shaken up.

"Something has happened to my friend Danielle, I think someone kidnapped her," I told her worriedly showing her most of the note save for the 'give up' part.

"This seems serious, but I think I have an old high school friend who might be able to help," mom said as she motioned for us to follow. I hope whoever this 'friend' is that he can help and is better than Vlad.

**Nash Bridges**

"Don't say anything," Joe said angrily as he dipped a chip in his salsa.

"If you want my opinion, it's those darn pastrami, salami, corn beef, and strawberry sauce hoagies Inger's been eating," I tell him shaking my head.

"I can't help that, you know pregnant women get cravings like that," he argued, "anyway, have you thought about the commercial?" he asked pointing the jar with his face on the label.

"I have bubba, the answer is still no," I told him sternly.

"Come on Nash man, one sentence that is all," he says as Cassidy comes in.

"You still trying to sell your salsa?" she asks him looking at the jar, "If dad doesn't want to do it I will," she says as Joe smiles happily.

"Oh thanks so much Cassidy," he says taking out the script, "we'll have to change it a bit, but not a lot," he said as his phone rang. "Excuse me for a second," he said taking it out.

"Dominguez," he said as his jaw dropped, "Maddie? Maddie Davis is that you?" he asked smiling. He and this 'Maddie' talked for awhile jotting down something on napkin before hanging up.

"You know Inger isn't going to like you talking to another woman," I tell him as he shakes his head.

"It wasn't a date it's a job for us, Maddie Davis is an old friend of mine. She said her son's friend has been kidnapped and wants me to help find her," he said smiling as I shook my head.

"What about me? I thought you said it was for _us_?" I ask him upset.

"Of course you can come, I couldn't do this without you, but it does involve some travel," he says looking at the napkin. "She lives in Amity Park, Illinois," he said showing me the directions to her house when we get there.

"Well, bubba, pack your things we're going to Amity Park," I tell him turning to Cassidy, "You up for a case for old time's sake," I ask her as she nods and leaves to pack her things. "Bubba, something tells me this is going one heck of a trip," I tell Joe as I leave to get ready for the case.

**Freakshow**

"How long will she be out?" I ask my partner as I stared at the girl in her cage.

"Patience Frederic, she'll be fine," Vlad said as he walked with a glass of water and splashed it on her.

Instantly she began to cough as her eyes flutter open, "Where am I?" she asks as she noticed she's chained and tries to break free.

"Now, now, Danielle you mustn't fight back," Vlad said smiling, "Remember what I told you happens to little girls who disobey," he told her she glared at her.

"I am NOT your little girl, I am thirteen years old and not your daughter Plasmius," she hissed pulling on her chains and spitting at Vlad who growled at her.

"Why you little wretch, you're nothing without me. I MADE you and am your creator and father, never forget that," he hissed at her as he held her head by the chin so she was looking right into his eyes.

"I have no father, Plasmius. You may have _created _me but you are not my father, you bitter old Fruit Loop," she told him as she bit his hand.

"You little brat," Vlad snapped slapping her in the face.

"Please Vladimir, we are all civilized here. Let me deal with this," I said raising my staff to the girl, "Let see you talk back now," I told her as I used the gems in the staff to tighten her chains. "The gems might not be as powerful as they were in their home timeline but they still pack a punch," I said as I watched the chains constrict around her.

"You...won't…get…a…," she said as the chains tightened with each breath she took. She fought the chain's grip but her attempts only made the chains tighten further.

"Enough Freakshow, I don't want her dead, _yet_," Vlad said as she fought to keep tears from running down her face.

"If you insist," I said as I raised the staff again and loosened her chains just enough for her to breathe. "Let that be a warning for you girl," I told her as I had an idea and turned to Vlad. "Vladimir may I talk to you for a second," I ask him as he nods and we leave the girl alone.

"What is it Frederic?" he asks curiously as I smile.

"Who do you want more, the boy or the girl?" I ask him pointing to Danielle.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully and said, "The boy why?"

"I was wondering if I could have Danielle, she would make a fine _addition _to Circus Gothica's newest attraction, Nature's Rejects," I tell him hoping he'd say yes.

"Hmm, share the profits with me and you have deal," he says holding out the hand.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand while having my fingers cross, that ghost won't get a single cent, the money that 'Danielle: the Half-Ghost clone' will go straight to me. I could make do tricks for the audience (they'll pay big bucks just to look at her; I'll have to raise my rates)!

**Nash Bridges**

"Hey listen to this Nash, 'Amity Park is known for its frequent ghost attacks which once caused the entire town to disappear,'" Joe read as I took the pamphlet from him.

"What have I told…," I started to say as I heard someone scream, "be right back," I told Joe as I made my way to the back of the plane where the scream was coming from. "Inspector Bridges SFPD, what's wrong?" I ask the passengers.

"There's a man at the emergency exit threatening to jump," a flight attendant said as I walked up to the door where a man dressed in a white robe with fake wings with white hair and blue eyes. I knew who he was, "bubba, what are you doing you here?" I ask the man who calls himself Angel as he turns to face me.

"Nash, not one move or I open this door and jump," he says pointing the door.

"Wait, let's talk, I mean 20,000 feet is quite a nasty jump," I told him as he calmed down.

"Very well, you're going to Amity Park, Illinois right?" he asks turning away from the door.

"How did you know?" I ask him curiously.

"I am an angel, remember, my orders come from the guy upstairs and you can't hide _anything_ from him," he says sitting down in an empty seat.

"I know, the old man in 10Z always yells at me for playing my music too loud," I tell him knowing he's not really angel.

"Never mind, I want to warn to be careful Amity Park is dangerous because of the…," he said before I cut him off.

"…demons," I say humoring him.

"No, ghosts anyway just be careful," he says as I go back to my seat.

"Angel again?" Joe asks trying not laugh at the situation.

"That man's like the plague no matter how you try you can't get rid of him," I tell him as I hear the pilot we're approaching Amity Park. "Well this is our stop," I tell him as I get ready to leave.

**Maddie**

"Tell me again about this Dominguez guy?" Jack asks his jealousy getting the better of him.

"Jack, I told you me and Joe are just friends. His date stood him up for the prom and I felt bad for him and told him I would be his date. Honestly, Jack why can't you let the past die," I told him.

Joe was that clumsy nerdy kid in school, his family had emigrated from Mexico and he could only speak Spanish. Everyone made fun of him, but I felt sorry for him. Every day after school, I would teach him how to speak English and we became good friends.

When we became juniors, we had become boyfriend and girlfriend, but his family disapproved of the relationship and a week before Summer Vacation he moved away. I was so heartbroken that I said I would never fall in love again.

I was wrong; when I went to my college orientation, I met Jack and his friend Vlad. Jack had a sort of childlike innocence to him that made me adore him and we fell deeply in love. I married Jack my sophomore year and even had the reception at the University's auditorium. It was a magical day but we were sad, Vlad was still in the hospital because of the accident and we both wanted him to be there.

I was soon snapped back to the present as I heard a knock at the door, "coming," I said as I went up the door and opening it seeing Joe on the other side. "_Joe, es maravilloso ver que de nuevo, ha sido edades!" _I tell him as we embrace.

"It's nice to see you too Maddie," he says as a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes clears his throat as a young woman with blue eyes and brown hair rolls her eyes, "sorry, Maddie this is my partner, Inspector Nash Bridges and his daughter Inspector Cassidy Bridges," he says as we break our embrace. "Nash Bridges this is Maddie Davis," he says I let them in.

"It's Maddie Fenton now I'm married," I tell him as we sit down, "Let me get my family and my son's other friends so you can meet them," I said as I called Jack, Danny, his friends, and Jazz in the living room.

**Nash Bridges**

The Fentons are an interesting group, apparently they study 'ghosts' (like they exist) and even have a lab.

"Danny, would mind telling me how this all happened?" I ask their son, there's something weird about him. He seems to be hiding something; I'll have to look into that later.

"Well, my friend Danielle was supposed to come visit, but when I got home I found an email saying she's been kidnapped.

"What is your friend's last name and where does she live?" I ask him curiously hoping to get some more information.

"Um…Danielle _Alexis _and she lives in Nod's Limbs, Massachusetts," he says hesitantly as he shifts around like he's nervous.

"Do you have a number where her family can be contacted?" I ask him getting out a pen and pad.

"Not really, but if you must call someone, I would recommend to call her boyfriend, Miles Knightly," he says giving me this 'Miles'' phone number.

"Can I see the email?" I ask as he hands me a printout and I takeout my cell phone and dial Harvey's number.

"Hey Nash, what can I do for you?" he asks after the phone ring a few times.

"Harv, I need you to trace an email address for me it's 797647806 at att . com," I tell him as I hear him write it down.

"Will do boss, anything else," he asks.

"No, just trace that email, bubba," I tell him as I hang up, "Joe, you're on boyfriend duty, Cassidy you interview the kids and I am going to see if the Maddie and Jack know anything," I tell him as we go to separate areas of the house to do our jobs.


	4. The Wrong Side of the Law

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I know Freakshow and Vlad are evil and yes Danny is in quite the bind.**

**MoonlightUmbreon: That's okay does the same to me sometimes. Glad you like the fic.**

**Miriam1: You'll just have to keep reading and yes it is reminiscent of **_**A Phantom's Blood**_**. Angel only thinks he's an angel and acts like Nash's guardian angel. Glad you like the fic.**

**Chapter IV: The Wrong Side of the Law**

**Danny**

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Danielle?" Ms. Bridges ask me as we sat down in my room. I _knew _who was behind, this whole thing reeked of Plasmius' stench, but I couldn't say that as my secret would be exposed.

"No, Danielle is a sweet kid, almost everyone who meet her says she's a cute and loveable 13 year old girl," I tell her trying not to get nervous.

"You say _almost, why _is that?" the inspector asks writing something down on a notebook.

"She has one rival of sorts, Stephanie Knightly, her boyfriend's sister," I tell her thinking about my _former _sibling, knowing Stephanie is too stupid to pull off a stunt like this.

"Why does she hate Danielle," she asks raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"The Knightlys' are a well to do family, Danielle was abandoned as a baby and has had to live on the streets until I found and was able to find a home for her in Nod's Limbs," I explain to her.

"She must be lucky to have you as a friend Danny," she says, "You can go now Danny, we'll do our best," Ms. Bridges tells me as I open the door and leave and watch as Jazz walks in.

"Don't worry Danny, Danielle can take care of herself," Sam tells me as she comforts me. I know she's right but I just can't stop thinking about her and hoping she's still alive.

**Nash Bridges**

"I bet you a whole plate of fudge it's that darn Ghost Kid is who kidnapped her. This is right up his alley," Mr. Fenton said angrily as I looked at him.

"Ghost Kid?" I ask him, though I don't believe in ghost children, this may be a lead that we can use.

"Yeah, Invisobill, he's always causing trouble," Jack said slamming his fist on the coffee table.

"Do you know where I can Mr. Invisobill at?" I ask him writing down what he tells me.'

"No but he has white hair and wears a black jumpsuit with that has a weird symbol on it," he says as my phone rings.

"Bridges," I answer as I hear Harvey's voice on the other side.

"Nash, I traced the email to a disposable cell phone but I was able to find out the phone was brought from a store in Green Bay, Wisconsin," he says as I write down the info he gave me.

"Wisconsin?" I ask curiously, "Keep me informed, anything else," I tell him.

"Yeah your car's arrived," he said as I smiled, I never go anywhere without my beloved 1971 yellow Plymouth Barracuda and was happy that it arrived.

"Thank you Harv, keep in touch," I tell him as I hang up, "thank you for your help, Mr. Fenton," I tell him as he leaves. This case gets better by the second.

**Danni**

I am trying to be brave but it's so hard. I don't know where I am and these chains are so uncomfortable and I think I broke a few ribs.

"Can't give up," I tell myself as I begin to pull on the chains hoping they break. I just want to go home to see my family again, heck, I'd be happy to see Stephanie. "stupid chains," I hissed as I began to exhaust myself and tried not to cry.

"Here's your meal," a large strongman ghost says as he throws a platter of cornmeal mixed with water, "here's your costume, your training begins as soon Vlad's device wears off," he growls.

"Training?" I asked confused, what did he mean by that and why would I be given this 'costume'.

"You're Freakshow's property now, that cage is your home now ghost girl," he says as I twirl my finger in the mush.

"That's what you think pal, my cousin Danny is on his way and he's going to kick your butt. He has a Ghostly Wail that will send you all the way back to the Ghost Zone," I threaten him trying to act brave as he leaves.

When he's gone I can hear Vlad and that Freakshow talking, they keep talking about someone named 'Nash Bridges' and how they have a _surprise _for them.

I try again to break the chains but they're too strong as their strength take mine away along with my courage. "Darn," I hiss as tears start flowing down my cheeks as despair fills me telling me I won't see my family, friends, or my sweet Miles again, I just want to go home, why can't I go home?

**Joe**

"Thank you for cooperation, your honor," I said as I got done talking to Mayor Knightly of Nod's Limbs, Miles' father, and hung up.

"What do you got bubba," Nash says as he comes in the room and sits down.

"I called Miles and talked to his family, they say Danielle got off safe and sound but the mayor will have the entire NLPD be on look out for her," I tell him, "what do you got?" I ask him curiously as he takes out his notepad.

"Harvey traced the email to a disposable cell phone bought in Green Bay, Wisconsin and Mr. Fenton thinks a person named Invisobill is behind the kidnapping," he says smiling.

"Invisobill, what type of name is that?" I ask him raising an eyebrow at the name, who in their right minds would name their child 'Invisobill?'

"Invisobill is a ghost, so we're going to play Ghostbusters," he says as we head out to the car to find this Invisobill whoever he is.

"Shouldn't we have suits and backpacks for this?" I ask him as we go out only to be shot at.

"What the heck was that?" Nash exclaims as we look up and see what looks like a robot float down to us.

"I was hoping you would me more of a challenge," it says smiling.

"Don't worry Bubba, we will be," Nash says as we get out our guns and shoot it but our bullets go right through it. "Who are you?" he asks aiming at the robot.

"I am Skulker and you are my prey," it says aiming at as it files a missile at us but we jump away in time.

"Well hate to break it you, but hunting humans illegal," I tell him as I shoot him again hoping it will have some effect on him.

"Not in the Ghost Zone," he says shooting at with lasers of some sort.

"Did you hear that Joe, bubba here thinks he's a ghost," Nash says laughing at him.

"I am not any ghost, I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone," he says as he fires dart at his.

We try to get out of the way but he is too quick, "I think we have a problem," I tell Nash as I feel my joints stiffening.

"I think you're right," Nash says as he suffers from the same problem.

"So you two are cops, then I think you'll _love_ where I am taking you," he says as he grabs and flies away with us as his prisoners.

**Danny **

"Danny are you okay?" Sam asks as she sees my Ghost Sense goes off.

"Sam, cover for me," I said as I go into a corner and transform into Phantom and phase out of the building. "I could have sworn there was a…oh no," I say as I see blast marks and darts on the ground along with Inspector Bridges' and Dominguez's guns on the ground. "Skulker!" I hissed, no doubt Plasmius sent him to make sure they don't find Danni. "It would take forever to search the Ghost Zone for them, unless," I say as I give out a whistle.

Suddenly a hole appears in the air and out from it comes my friend Wulf, "_Amiko Danny, kio estas?" _he asks as he pulls his hood down and looks around.

"_Wulf Skulker-a kaptita du homoj kaj kondukis ilin al la Ghost Zone. Mi estas necese ki vi ..u trovi ilin por mi, diri al ili Invisobill sendis vin,_" I tell him as he nods in affirmation.

"_Vi povas fid al mi Danny," _he says as he tears a hole into the Ghost Zone.

"_Dankon,_" I tell him as he leaves and I go back to tell Sam and Tucker what happened.

**Cassidy **

"Here you go inspector," Mrs. Fenton said as he placed a can of soda on the table for me.

"Thank you Mrs. Fenton," I say distractedly as I look out the window, dad and Joe have been gone for awhile and usually they call if they go out looking for clues, something tells me they're in trouble.

"Is something wrong," Danny's mother asks seeing the expression on my face.

"No, just thinking about the case," I say not wanting to reveal that I am worried about my father.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll solve it," she says as she leaves leaving me alone.

There's a bad feeling in my stomach and decide to go find out what happened, but as I stand up I freeze in place and hear a disembodied voice yell 'time out!'

Soon a glowing clock appears and out from it comes a strange being without legs. He is dressed in a purple tunic with a clock on it. He also has a dark purple cloak fastened with a clock gear. Watches line the gloves on his hands that clutch a staff with a stop watch on it and pocket watch hangs from his belt. His face was blue with red eyes and scar on the right side of his face, but the strangest thing is he keeps changing from a child, to an adult, to an old man in a blink of an eye.

He floats over to me and places a strange medal around my neck that allows me to move again, "Who are you?" I ask him as I get out my gun.

"Let's try this again," he says pressing the stop watch and suddenly I feel as I am walking backwards as I place my gun back in the holster. "Now to reset this scene," he says removing the medallion causing me to freeze again. "Don't worry, Inspector Bridges," he says as he takes my gun and badge from me and places in some sort of force field and place the medal on my neck again so I can move.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Are you a stalker?" I ask him nervously as he smiles at me.

"I suppose introductions are in order, I am Clockwork, Master of Time; I know you name because I know everything; and no I am not a stalker," he says as he turns into a child but his voice never changes and retains it's authoritative and wise tone.

"What do you want?" I ask him cautiously.

"You are concerned for your father and his partner; I am here to warn you it is too dangerous to look for them. They have been captured by a very dangerous ghost," he warns me as he becomes an adult again.

"Ghosts aren't real," I retort as he smiles.

"And yet one is talking with you now, do not worry two ghosts who are on the side of good are looking for him as we speak," he says as I raise a eyebrow at him.

"Who?" I ask him curiously, I still don't they're a ghost and Clockwork and the other 'ghosts' are hoaxes but was willing to hear him out in case the 'hoaxster' knew something.

"One of them your father has taken to call him _Invisobill,_" he says before removes the medal and declares, "Time in" and vanishes leaving me alone.

"I think I need to talk with this Invisobill," I say as I leave to look for him.


	5. Wrongfully Accused

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: You're right Danny does have a bit of a problem about how to tell the authorities on how to help Danni. Jack wants him to rip apart molecule by molecule but at least Danny can explain to Nash the truth and get him to listen to him. Yes Danni is in serious trouble and would be willing for anyone to help her, but right she sees things as pretty grim for her. I always liked Clockwork's ability to do that. You're right he and Wulf are a source of hope for our heroes and it is good that Cassidy now thinks that Invisobill's a good guy.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Well Nash and Co. have their own way of doing things.**

**Chapter V: Wrongfully Accused**

**Vlad**

"I was disappointed how easy the hunt was, but I have taken care of them," Skulker says as he signs off and a ghost enters the room.

"What is it, fool," Freakshow asks as he turns around to face the ghost.

"Forgive me master, it's the girl, she refuses to put her costume on and she will not eat," it says fearfully.

"Maybe if her nightmares were to come to life, she would see things properly," Freakshow says as he leaves to take care of her but I stop him.

"Please dear Frederic, we are civilized here, no need to stoop to such tactics," I tell him as I go to visit the girl.

I walk into the room where her cage is, she glared at me in silence.

"I heard that you refuse to eat or wear your costume you were given," I ask her politely as she fling some of the meal at my face. "YOU LITTLE MISTAKE," I erupted grabbing her by the chains, "You're lucky Freakshow is letting you live," I tell her staring into her eyes. "Speak!" I command her as I drop her on the floor.

"Danny…will…," she whimpers trying not to cry.

"Daniel, Daniel won't be able to help you," I tell her as I take out the Plasmius Maximus and shock her, "maybe this will teach you respect," I tell her as she cries out.

"Please…Vlad…Stop!" she cries out as I turn the device off and glare at her, "You're wrong Vlad, Danny will find me and when he does, I hope he locks you up in a thermos at the very edge of the Ghost Zone!" she says as tears fall down her face.

"you still haven't learned have you Danielle," I tell her, "the next time I come here, you better be in your costume and that food better be eaten or else I will make certain you eat it," I warn her as I walk away disgusted at her.

**Nash Bridges**

"What hit us?" Joe says as we come to and find ourselves in a prison cell, "Where are we?" he asks confused as we look around.

"You're in my prison punk," a voice says as a being dressed in a white suit with a black cowboy hat walks towards his. His skin is pale and his features almost skeletal in appearance. "Allow me to introduce myself, the name's Walker," he said smiling.

"Well bubba, I'm Nash Bridges and this is my partner Joe Dominguez and I would like to know on what grounds you're detaining us?" I ask him as he takes out his rule book.

"Ghost Law 348Z Subsection Q Amendment X Subclause D; interfering with ghost affairs," he says reading from his book. "The punishment is 10,000 years in jail," he tells us.

"What happened to the Eighth Amendment?" Joe asks him, "I think that would qualify as cruel and unusual punishment," he tells Walker upset by the treatment.

"Let's see amendment 8, here we go, the warden shall always carry a black handkerchief in his chest pocket. Sorry punk says nothing about cruel and unusual punishment," he says as he walks away.

"What type of jail is this?" I ask him as look into the halls.

"THIS IS THE GHOST PRISION YOUR HUMAN LAWS DO NOT APPLY!" a voice says as a portly being with blue skin and red eyes appears. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he yells as I grab him by the collar.

"Well Mr. Box Ghost, I'm Nash Bridges SFPD and if you don't shut up, I'm going to punch you in your face so hard your boxes will be flattened and people will call you the Square Ghost and that doesn't sound a menacing now does it bubba," I tell him as he swallows hard.

"Shutting up," he said as I sat down again.

"Uh Nash man, what does it mean when the sky opens up," Joe asks as he looks at the wall nervously.

"I don't know, hey Mr. Six Sides what does a hole in the sky mean?" I ask our _roomie _as he looks up.

"IT MEANS SOMEONE HAS OPENED A GATEWAY FROM SOME PLACE! BEWARE!" he shouted as he turned away to go to sleep.

"Hey Nash you better look at this," Joe said as I turned and saw large bipedal wolf with green eyes and claws dressed in a green sweatshirt look at us.

"_Sekvi min, rapid ni estas estis multe tempo_," the creature says pointing out at the hole.

"Whoa there bubba, do you speak English? Who are you and who sent you," I ask him cautiously.

The creature nods, "Me speak little English, me Wulf, friend Invisobill sent Wulf to free you," he manages to get out as me and Joe stand up.

"Can you take us to Invisobill?" I ask him thinking this a good opportunity to question this 'ghost kid' about Danielle's disappearance.

"Yes, go," he says pointing to the hole as he runs into it.

"Come on bubba, it's time to play follow the leader," I tell Joe as we walk through it, "So long Cube Cretin see you never," I tell our 'friend' as before I leave.

"THAT'S BOX GHOST AND I CAN COME WITH YOU!" he shouts as the hole closes up and we head home.

**Danny**

After talking to Sam and Tucker, I decided to go for flight. My mind was reeling about Danni, who knows where she is or where if she was even alive. It was too much for me to bear.

While I was flying I heard a voice say, "Invisobill?" I turn around and see Inspector Bridges' daughter standing behind.

"Actually it's Phantom and I am him," I tell her as I land in front of her.

"I'm Cassidy Bridges, SFPD, I'd like to ask you some questions regarding the kidnapping of Danielle Alexis," she says showing me her badge.

"Sure, but before we begin, may I say something?" I ask her cautiously.

"What is it?" she asks curiously.

"No matter what you hear, I'm innocent, I help protect this town…," I say before I see a portal open and Wulf appear with the inspectors. "_Bonan laboron Wulf, dankon,_" I tell him as he smiles.

"_Ne dankinde, estis ne dankinde al help vin Amiko. Vi devas io (ajn) alia?" _he asks as I tell him no and he leaves for his home in the Ghost Zone.

"You understand him?" Inspector Dominguez asks me amazed by my skills. "Is that some kind of secret ghost language," he asks me confused.

"No, it's Esperanto, his English is not good so I found it better to speak his language," I tell him as Inspector Bridges looks at me.

"Invisobill, I presume," he asks cautiously.

"Actually dad his name is Phantom and he just said he's innocent," Cassidy tell him as his phone rings.

"Bridges," he says as he smiles, "okay will do Harv, bye. Come on Honey, we have a lead," he says as he turns to leave.

"What is it?" I ask him he glares at me.

"I'm not telling you bubba, I still have to question you," he says as he leaves.

"Then I'm coming with you whether you like or not," I say to myself as I go invisible and follow them, something tells me that they will need my help.

**Joe**

"Where are we going," I ask Nash as we go to the dock where his car is waiting for us.

"After I get my car, we're meeting Uncle Sam's boys for a meeting," he says as we arrive and Nash inspects his vehicle.

"The FBI?" Cassidy asks as we get in and buckle up.

"No, GIW, Guys in White, Harvey traced the phone to a Frederic Isak Showenhower, an escaped convict from their Fort Slagg prison," Nash says as he starts the car and we leave to meet up with GIW.

"I thought the GIW were a myth?" Cassidy asked confused as was I; I was sure the GIW were one of those urban legends that conspiracy nuts believe in.

"So did I, but they're real and it took Harv a lot of conniving but he arranged a meeting with them. Not sure how much help they'll be but it's worth a shot," he says as we speed off to meet with them.

A few minutes later, we arrive at an old warehouse where two men in white suits are standing. "You Nash Bridges," one, a dark skinned one asks as he looks at Nash who smiles at them.

"Why yes I am bubba," Nash says as he gets out while the man scowls at him

"I'm Operative G, that's Operative H, we were informed you have information regarding the whereabouts of Frederic Isak Showenhower," the man says showing Nash a picture of some pale skinned man with a long nose.

"Actually, I was I hoping you and Bubba Jr could tell _us _about Willy Wonka here," Nash asks pointing to the picture as the agents stare at him.

"First off _Inspector _our nomenclatures are Operatives G and H and second we can't tell you anything as all data is classified and we are authorized to use deadly force if necessary if you continue to ask about it," G says angrily.

"Let me you something Mr. G, a thirteen year old girl's life in danger here and I understand that technically you guys don't exist, which I mean I can hurt you and fear no prosecution," he says as the agent sighs.

"Very well, follow us," he says as we get out and head into the warehouse to chat.

**Danni**

"Please can't we stop, I've been practicing for hours, I'm tired," I plead with my captors as I fall off my unicycle. I'm so weak I can't even get up; I'm so hungry as I have eaten nothing all day. The stupid costume they make me wear is too tight and it makes moving hard.

"NO NOW GET UP!" Reptillia hisses as he coils herself around me and pulls me up while the green tattooed lady whips me with my own chains. "AGAIN WRETCH!" the snake ghost hisses as she puts me up on the cycle and this time chains me to it.

"How's it coming girls," Freakshow says as he comes in and looks around, "What's this; you haven't eaten your food? I thought Vlad told you dolts that if she doesn't eat to force it down her miserable throat," he snarls.

"We tried but she keepsss spitting it out," Reptillia tells him as he glares at me.

"If she doesn't want to eat then she'll work," he says he raises his staff and suddenly I feel strange force around my legs making the pedal the unicycle. "Until you learn your place girlie, you'll pedal until I command you to stop," he says as I pedal faster and he walks away laughing.

I'm so exhausted I fall down, my feet still chained to the pedals and my legs kicking. My face lands in my mush.

"Look she's finally eating," Reptillia laughs as she and other ghost leaves the room and turn off the lights.

Danny where are you, have you forgotten about me, please Danny don't leave me here!

**Nash Bridges**

"So what's the next stop," Joe asks me as we get in the Barracuda and start on the road again.

"Well according to the Tighty Whities back there, Mr. Showenhower's last visitor was a Vlad Masters and guess who I found out runs this town nowadays," I ask him smiling.

"Vlad Masters?" Cassidy says as she buckles up and I put my baby in drive.

"Bingo, so I say a visit to City Hall is in order," I tell them as we go off but stop as I see someone on the middle of the road, "What the Heck!" I shout as I get out and see Angel. "Are you trying to get killed bubba, I knew you were crazy but this is a whole new crazy even for you," I tell him as he stands up.

"Actually, I was merely trying to stop which I did," he says calmly as he brushes his robe off.

"Okay I'll bite, what is it this time?" I ask him impatiently.

"You're on your way to City Hall, to investigate Vlad Masters right?" he asks curiously.

"How did you know and don't tell me the guy in 10Z told you," I tell him upset as I tap my foot on the ground.

"No actually _he _didn't send me this time and I wish you would take the bit about not taking his name in vain seriously," he says agitated.

"I didn't say _his _name at all and we both know you're not angel," I retort.

"You don't know that, anyhow I was sent by someone who wishes to be called 'CW' and he says to warn you that what you're doing is very dangerous and to be careful," he replies.

"Well tell your friend, Mr. CW, that I'll be fine and faced worse, now if you excuse me I have a case to work on," I tell him as I get back in the car and take off as he shakes his head at me.


	6. Night Terrors

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Who else could it be besides him.**

**Miriam: About Vlad and his sense of morality, it's warped. He's a twisted old fruit loop who sees Danielle as just another piece of property that he can treat as he pleases. Now, when it suits him he will act nice towards her and treat her with kindness but when no one is looking his true colors shows. The question as aimed at Joe but the Box Ghost answered and yes it is fun to threaten him. Nash knows that Danny is called Invisobill and knew that he would respond if Wulf used that name. I'm glad you liked how I portrayed the GIW. Danielle's not eating because the cornmeal she was giving was disgusting. I'm not sure about hunger strikes either. Oh, yes Angel will be there to provide Nash with advice and warnings to guide him.**

**Chapter VI: Night Terrors**

**Danny**

"Well here we are City Hall," I heard Nash say as I watched from the air; something told me that Vlad might have prepared a welcome to us.

"What is this guy a Packers nut," Joe asked as they searched around the room looking for clues.

"Actually, yes," I told them as I appeared and floated down.

"Where did you come from Invisobill," Nash asked not surprised to see me.

"I've been following you, the man you're looking for is dangerous, trust me," I tell them as I hear something.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asks I push her to the ground as a ghost ray comes out.

"That," I said as I saw the Fright Knight emerge from a corridor, "Everyone get behind me," I order them as I prepare to fight my foe.

"You will not stop my master's plan," he says as he draws the Soul Shredder and charged at me.

"That is exactly what I plan to do," I tell him as raise a shield to protect everyone, "Where is Danielle at?" I ask him as I fire a ghost ray and knock him to the ground. "I'm going to ask you one last time where is Danielle?" I ask him getting angry, a bad move on my part.

"Your emotions cloud your mind and make you WEAK," Fright Knight yells as he swings the Soul Shredder at me cutting my shoulder as feel myself disappear into a nightmare.

**Joe**

"Where did Invisobill go?" I asked as Nash as I look at the spot where the ghost kid once stood. Whatever this guy did to him it vaporized the poor kid.

"That was a bad move," Nash said aiming his gun at the armored person staring at us.

"You are next," the being growled as we split up to avoid being captured.

"Call Harvey, see if he can't dig up some information on this 'Fright Knight' the rest us split up that way we can lose him in this place hopefully," he says as all we go separate ways .

I run into what appears to be a library with a computer, "Maybe I can find something about this Fright Knight," I said as I logged on to the Internet but the screen but it was protected. "Maybe there are some books here that might tell us something, I said searching through the books in hope I could find something.

**Freakshow**

"We did it Vladimir!" I said happily as we watched that ghost boy disappear into oblivion. Victory was ours.

"He's merely in another dimension," Vlad said skeptically, "but it should take those idiot detectives awhile to figure what happened," he said as I walk away to check on my latest acquisition. I walk out the door and down the hall to where the little wretch was being kept.

I look at her lying on the ground, every ounce of courage stripped from her and exhausted beyond measure. "Have you learned your place yet," I tell her smiling at her misery.

She slowly lifted her head up, her face was covered in dirt and dried cornmeal was clumped in her black hair, "Please, let me go," she whispered pitifully as I laughed.

"Let you go? You're going to be my star attraction girl, people will pay big bucks just to gawk at you," I tell her as tears run down her face. "You'll be famous, Danielle: the half-ghost clone girl," I tell her, "You'll make me millions," I say.

"You know, I'm a human being, my boyfriend tells me that all the time. I'm not some animal that should be caged," she whines as she pants with exhaustion.

"A boyfriend? Are you trying to fit in where you don't belong?" I ask her, "look at you can't even walk," I taunt her as I watch her crawl towards the front and stick her wheel out knocking me to the ground.

"Now what do you say," she rasps as I get up and growl.

"How dare you," I tell her raising my staff, "maybe you'll see how hopeless it is if you have time out," I tell her as I use my staff to release her from the unicycle. "Your fate is carved in stone," I tell as I turn her lower body into to stone.

She looks in terror as her legs are fixed to the floor, "I can't move," she gasps as she tries to break free. She fights and tries to break away the stone around her waist but it won't budge. "You were the one who wanted a rest," I tell her as she tries to break free and I walk away.

**Harvey**

"Harvey anything yet on Sir Bubba here," Nash asked me over the phone as I searched the Internet for this 'Fright Knight' but could find hardly a thing.

"No Nash," I tell him as I think I find something but it turns up negative, "Darn!" I hiss. This is going to take awhile.

"Well hurry up I'm not sure how we long we can keep this up," Nash says as I look at the monitor.

"I think I may have something," I tell him as I call up an occult website and read an article.

"Good work, what do you have," he asks happily.

"It says to defeat the Fright Knight you need a pumpkin…," I tell him.

"A pumpkin? Are you pulling my leg?" Nash asks skeptical, "bubba, I have a reject from a mediaeval fair after me and you're telling me to carve a Jack-o-Lantern," he says upset.

"Wait there's more," I tell him, "You need to take his sword and say 'To end the storm to cease the fear the sword must sheath in pumpkin near' and put the sword in the pumpkin," I tell him as I print out for him.

"That sounds easy," he says sarcastically.

"I'll try to find something else," I told him as he hung up and I went back to searching hoping to find something.

**Danny**

"What happened?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes and found myself chained to a chair, "hey what is this?" I demanded to know as a bright light shines in my eyes.

"Your trial," a voice says as more lights go on and I see I am surrounded by the Observants, "Daniel Phantom, you are accused of the crime of genocide, how do you plea?" their leader says.

"Not guilty, I would _never _do something like that, I'm the good guy," I tell them sternly as try to break free but am electrocuted instead.

"Stay where you are ghost," the leader says as a monitor descends in front of me. "Look at the fruits of your labors, Phantom. Entire populations of ghosts wiped out by your genocidal whims," he says as I see the Ghost Zone in ruins.

One of the scenes shows me actually killing Walker, 'this is for making my childhood a nightmare, goodbye warden,' I say as I watch the sheriff being ripped apart. I then go to Clockwork and the same thing happens.

"This is madness, I would never kill anyone, even my enemies," I plead with them.

"That's not you told _me_," a voice said as a hover chair comes out and I look in horror as see Vlad there. He was barely recognizable. His face bloodied, his hair pulled out and dressed in rags. "You were going to kill me but then decided to torture me by making me the last man on earth without anyone to love me. Even now, my death is on your hands. My ghost form is destabilizing and it dies my body won't be able to sustain itself without ectoplasm," he says coldly.

The head Observant stands up, "Observants, you have heard and seen for yourselves the evil he has caused, what is your verdict?" he asks.

"GUILTY!" the others shout among various things.

"Daniel Phantom, for your crimes, you shall be separated," the leader says as the crowd cheers as I am lead me away.

I am taken into a dark room and strapped to platform, "What are you going to do to me?" I ask trembling as the device activates and electricity sears through me. I feel like my atoms are breaking a apart, I'm in so much pain I can't open my eyes. I hear screaming as the sensation stops and tuble on the ground tears rolling down my cheeks praying this would stop.

**Nash Bridges**

"What did Harvey say? Cassidy asks curious as she scans the area for the armored airhead that's after us.

"Well sweetheart, he says we need a pumpkin," I tell her as she walks arounds but starts to scream. I look and see she is being held captive by the Fright Knight.

"Surrender human or your daughter will meet her fears," he hissed as I got out my gun.

"Bubba, don't this we can still talk about this, you know strike a deal," I tell him as he laughs.

"You think I am interested in your _deals_? I who once served his Supreme Highness Pariah Dark, King of Ghosts and Second Monarch of the Ghost Zone," he says pointing his sword at her. "If I were you, I would fall on your knees and _plead _for mercy!" he growls as something knocks him down. "WHO DARES!" he yells as he gets up but is blasted again.

"We dare!" a voice said as I turned around and saw Danny's friends Sam and Tucker standing behind me.

"What are you kids doing here?" I ask them as they look at each other.

"We sometimes help Phantom hunt ghosts and we couldn't find him we went looking for him," Sam said as she blasted the knight knocking his sword from his hand.

"I'll take this," I told him, "now all I need is a pumpkin," I say as Sam throws me one, "thanks," I tell her as I chant the poem and plunge the sword in it. Suddenly a vortex appears and pulls the being into the pumpkin until he vanished.

"Where's Phantom," Tucker asked as I looked at the ground and saw and an unconscious Danny Fenton on the floor.

"Oh no!" Sam gasped as she raced over to him; this case gets stranger and stranger.


	7. Messenger from Heaven

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I figured that Danny's fear would be becoming evil and bring Dan into being. I'm glad you liked it. Yes, Freakshow is evil and don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. You'll just have to find out by continuing reading if Nash finds out.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You better believe it and I'm not giving you the odds that would spoil it.**

**Chapter VII: Messenger from Heaven**

**Sam**

"DANNY!" I shouted as I held him in my arms and checked his pulse, "He's still alive," I sighed relief that he was still with us but I had another on my hands.

Inspector Bridges was looking at me tapping his foot on the floor, "will someone tell me what's going on here?" he asks confused.

I turned to Tucker who nodded as I bit my lip, "Fine, but I want you three to promise that you will not tell _anyone _about this, especially his parents," I tell them sternly.

"Well now, that depends if this a result of one of Danny's parent's experiments, we're obliged to contact child services," Inspector Dominguez said as I cringed at those words. The last time child services were involved the sent Danny to that torture chamber of a town, Nod's Limbs, and I won't let that happen again.

"It had nothing to do with that…," I tell them as I relate the tale of Danny's accident.

When it is done Nash looks at me skeptically, "You want us to believe that Danny Fenton is Phantom," he asks as he turns to his partners who look at the boy in my arms.

"She might be right Nash man, both Phantom and Fenton have the same facial features," Joe tells him, "It would explain why he acted so nervous, when we questioned him" he continues as Nash thinks.

"Very well, we promise not a word to anyone," Nash says smiling, "But I want you kids to stay away that includes Danny here, we're cops we can handle this," he says as he orders Cassidy to shows the way out.

"Come on Tucker," I told him as soon Cassidy was gone.

"You're actually going to listen to them?" he asks confused as we carry Danny home.

"No, we're taking Danny home so he can rest and then we're going to follow the inspectors. Plasmius and Freakshow are on the loose and as good as Nash and his team are they are match for those two psychopaths," I tell him as I begin to think up a plan.

**Joe**

"Did you believe that story they told us, about Danny being part ghost," I ask Nash as we search city hall for any clues to this mystery.

"Like I told you bubba, I don't believe in ghosts, but something happened to Danny and changed him," he says he looks at some old books while I search for anything that the mayor left behind.

"You mean like a superhero?" I ask him confused.

"You never know," he says as he continues reading.

"Dad, Joe, come over here, I think I have something," Cassidy says as she points to a computer.

"What is it sweetheart," he asks as he looks at the screen and sees a map of sorts.

"I was able to hack to the mayor's computer and found this strange map," she says looking at the monitor.

"Map of the Ghost Zone and known portals," I read, "do you think it means," I ask him confused.

"I don't know but, but it may be a series of tunnels that might lead us to Danielle," I say as Cassidy prints it and we continue our search.

**Danni**

"SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I shout out as I try to free from my stone prison but the only thing I hear is my own voice echoing.

The stone around my waist and legs chafes me and my costume I'm wearing doesn't help either. I am so weak and tired. I try again to free myself, placing my hands betweens the stone and my waist and pull but it's no use there's little space and I can't get my hands between them. "Darn!" I hiss as I scrape my hands. I think for a second, "of course I'm a Halfa," I say as I close my and try to transform but something is preventing me from changing.

"Trying to escape Danielle," I hear Plasmius taunt as I see him walk in, "look at you once you were so brave now you're broken," he whispers to me.

"I will you escape you bitter old Fruit Loop and when I do I am going kick your butt," I spit at him trying to get free. I twist and turn trying to break free but it's no use the stone is too tight around me.

"You have a big mouth for a little girl," he snarls as he takes out a small gun and pulls the trigger and green slime spurts from it and lands on my face. "That ectoplasm should solidify shortly," he says as it dries and clamps my mouth shut. "You're lucky Freakshow wants you alive or else I would have done _worse_," he says as he walks out again.

"MMMMM," I scream out but he just leaves, tears roll down my cheeks as I realize how hopeless it is for me.

**Nash Bridges**

"Hey Nash, I think I found something," Joe said as I walk up to him, "It's a map of Fort Slagg, it looks like Vlad's been planning this for awhile," he explains to me as I look at the map.

"It looks the mayor's been up to some crooked business," I tell him as I see an old newspaper clippings, "I wonder," I think as I look it over.

"What is it?" Cassidy asks as looks at, "The Green Bay Vampire, I remember reading a book on urban legends about it," she says. According to her, sometime in 80s people began seeing a strange creature described as a vampire. He would rob stores, banks, and even tried to murder all the shareholders of Green Bay Packers, inc. The cases were never solved and eventually the vampire disappeared.

"Mayor Bubba is from Wisconsin and acquired his wealth at the same time the vampire was on the prowl," I told her thinking could they be related. I get out my cell phone to call Harvey but stop when I hear something.

I quietly get out my gun and search the area, "SFPD, come out with your hands up," I shout as Sam and Tucker come out. "What are you two doing here; this isn't some Nancy Drew book. You could have been hurt," I tell them angrily.

"Look Inspector, we've faced Vlad before and won, you need our help if you want to find Danni," Sam tells me with stern face. "If you do this alone Vlad's going kick your butt twelve thousand ways to Sunday. We know how to handle him and can lead you safely," she says as Joe walks up to me.

"They might be right, Nash, think about it. Danny has these weird powers he might be involved in fighting Vlad and this Green Bay Vampire," he says pointing to the article.

"Very well, but we're going to follow my rules. I say something is too dangerous to risk you listen," I tell them sternly.

"You got it," they say in reply.

"Good, Tucker you seem like someone who knows his way around a computer, I want you to work with Cassidy to find something on Vlad's computer," I tell him as he nods as I turn to Sam, "You're coming with me and Joe to find out if we can decipher this map," I tell her as we begin searching hoping to solve this mystery.

**Danny**

"NO!" I shouted as I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was beating like crazy and was panting. "What happened?" I ask I sat up and looked around. I was in my room but how I was fighting Fright Knight at City Hall, unless Sam and Tucker brought me here.

I thought about that vision I saw, the worse part of it was it was no fantasy. That part of me was real just waiting to be released and I saw what it could it do firsthand, but I have little time to worry about it as my friends might be in trouble.

After stretching for a bit, I get up and go inside my closet to transform into Danny Phantom and take off to hope my friend are okay.

While I am flying, I see a man on a telephone pole. "What on Earth," I say as I fly towards him, he was tall and dressed in a white robe with a fake pair of wings. His face kind of reminded of Clockwork's if he was a human with blue eyes and white hair.

"Hello Mr. Fenton," he says casually as if nothing's wrong, "beautiful day, no?" he continues smiling.

"Uh, who are you and how do you know my name," I ask him thinking it might be a trap.

"My card, young man," he says handing me a small business card that reads:

_Angel._

"My employer told me about you, he knows _all_ about you Danny," he says looking up to the sky.

"Who Plasmius?" I ask nervously thinking Vlad sent him.

"The way that crooked Fruit Loop runs his life, he won't even get to the front door of where I work, let alone see my boss, but there is still time for him to be a team player," he says smiling. "No, my employer is someone who makes Vlad and even that old demon Pariah seem like children," he says laughing.

"Whatever, I don't have time to waste talking to nuts my friends are in trouble," I tell him trying not to think about him and he and his boss know about me.

"You think you can do it by rushing in and playing superhero, you can't conquer evil by force but by wit," he says as I shake my head and continue on my way.

**Joe**

"Found anything Nash," I ask him as we look through some old book for evidence.

"No, bubba but Sam told me the most intriguing story. It seems that Vlad and Danny have something in common, they're both half ghosts," he says as I do a double take.

"What?" I ask him.

"Remember the Wisconsin Vampire, well it turns out that he's Vlad. He calls himself Vlad Plasmius in that form. Bubba, we're going ghost hunting again," he says smiling.

I was about to say something when Tucker shouted, "Inspectors, we found something," and we rush over to the computer where he and Cassidy were looking at the screen.

"What do you have?" Nash asked as he looked at the screen.

"Me and Tucker to able figure out that Vlad used this Ghost Zone like a wormhole bypassing time and space to arrive at Fort Slagg in the blink of an eye," Cassidy says pointing to a point on the map.

"Go on," I tell them as Nash listens.

"We also found out that they flew to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where Danielle's flight made a stopover," Tucker continues happily.

"How we are supposed go to Pittsburgh, it would take too long to even fly," Nash says frustrated.

"Not if we use the Ghost Zone, Tucker said the ghost that rescued you and Joe can create portals and sniff out people. He can lead us to Vlad," Cassidy finishes.

"Wait a second that sounds dangerous," I say nervously, "Doesn't weird stuff happen if mess with space and time," I ask worried something might occur.

"We can follow Wulf via the Specter Speeder, its back at Danny's me and Sam do it all the time," Tucker tells us.

"Well it looks like we're going to go where no detectives have gone before," Nash says as we leave city hall and head back to the Fenton's and prepare for our 'trip.'


	8. Medieval Quest

**Author's Notes: My muse is going to kill me for this chapter –hides- . Thank to you all who reveiewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I had **_**A Ghost in Nod's Limbs **_**in the front of the mind when I wrote that dialogue. They don't necessarily believe in vampires it's just convenient for them to refer to Plasmius as a one because of his appearance in ghost mode. Slow but steady but they are coming to terms with the concept of ghosts. Things are looking dark for Danni. Would you believe a man dressed up as an angel sitting on a phone line pole. They're going to meet some interesting characters on their journey. No and it's only going to get worse.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I know where you're coming from.**

**Chapter VIII: Medieval Quest**

**Danny**

"Where is everyone," I said as searched through City Hall hoping to find my friends but no one was here. Was I too late and Fright Knight dispatched, "curse that infernal Angel," I hiss more mad at myself than him.

I sat down on a chair to think for a second, where could they have gone. It was while I was thinking I saw something on the ground, "Hello what's this," I said as a piece of paper with the word Pittsburgh written on it. Wait a second, I heard that Danielle's flight made a stopover in Pittsburgh, but it would take too long to get there unless, "The Ghost Zone," I said snapping my fingers.

Knowing Tucker and Sam, they probably asked Wulf to guide in hopes of finding Danielle but how was I going to find them, then it me.

I phased down to Vlad's lab and activated his portal, "let's hope this works," I said as I gave out a whistle and Cujo appeared.

The little dog pounced on me and licked me mercilessly, "Down boy!" I said in between my laughter as the small green canine obeyed and looked at me. "Danni's in trouble, she needs our help you think you can lead me to her," I tell him as I put an ecto-leash on him and he grows into his monster form and pulls me through the portal in search of Danni.

**Nash Bridges**

"_Ili iris ĉi tiel_" our guide said through the Fenton Phones Tucker and Sam gave us to communicate with him while in the Specter Speeder.

"What did he say?" Joe asked as he looked at the window at the strange realm we were in.

"He said 'they went this way'" Cassidy said pointing in the direction that we went and Tucker steered in that direction.

"You understand him sweetheart?" I ask her amazed by her skills.

"Somewhat, I took a Beginner's Esperanto class in France," she tells me smiling as Tucker stops.

"Something's wrong," he said as Wulf looked at us confused, "_Kio okazis?_" he asks his friend curiously.

"_Mi havas perditan ilian senditan, min ne povas klarig ĝin, ilin nur malaperita,_" Wulf says in apologetic tone of voice.

"What did he say?" I ask Tucker wondering what was going on.

"He said he lost their sent," he replies.

"Now what are we going to do, does this have like a heat tracker," Joe asks him looking at the controls.

"It does but it can't pick up what left the heat trail…but I know someone who does," Tucker said looking to Wulf, "_Wulf, ni estas ..ontaj fari ĉirkaŭir pren alia amiko, sekvi nin_," he tells the creature who backs away and nods.

"_Antaŭir,_" our guide said as Tucker drove us in front of him and swings to the right with Wulf following behind.

**Vlad**

"THEY'RE WHAT!" I yelled at Freakshow as he relayed the news to me.

"The ghost boy's friends and those three bumbling gumshoes are on their way here," Frederic replies, "But not to worry Vladimir, this is good," he says smiling.

"What in the name of Mark Murphy are you talking about," I ask him half upset and half confused; how could this possibly be good.

"Follow me, Plasmius," he said as I followed him to Danielle's cage. The girl was still there her waist and legs still encased in stone and her mouth bound with ectoplasm. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes bloodshot.

Freakshow waved his staff and made five chairs appeared, "We're going to give them a show they'll never forget," he said cackling.

"MMMMMMM," Danielle mumbled trying free herself again.

"I would _never _forget about you," he said turning to me, "may I have the Plasmius Maximus please," he asked as I took the device off my belt and gave to him. "Now, watch this," he said going up to her and shocking her, "Even though that stone prevents you from changing into your ghost form, we can't have you spoiling the show for everyone," he says as he hands it back.

"MMMMMM" the ghost girl cried as I looked at her.

"That's right it's going to be a show no one will ever forget," He tells her as we walk away and prepare for our guests.

**Joe**

"All right everyone out," Tucker said as we left the Specter Speeder and saw a large castle in front of us.

"What is this place?" I ask Nash as he whistles in amazement at the sight.

"I have _no _idea, bubba," he says as we walk up to the door but are stooped by two guards.

"HALT! Who goes there," they shout as they block the door with their spears.

"We are Sir Tucker, Lady Sam, Sir Nash, Sir Joe, Lady Cassidy, and Squire Wulf, we are friends of Sir Phantom and seek an audience with the princess," Tucker says as he bows before them.

"Very well, follow us," they said as they led us inside.

"Hey Nash man, did you know you were knight," I ask him curiously as we walk down long halls and rows of armored knights.

"I had no idea," he says as we arrive at large set of doors that the guards open for us.

"This way," Sam says as we enter and see a lady with green skin and red eyes dressed in a blue dress sitting on a throne. She had blonde hair and had friendly aura around her.

"What brings you back to my kingdom, friends," she asks as we kneel before her and signals for us to rise.

"Princess Dora, a friend of Sir Phantom's has been kidnapped; we were on the trail of the fiends but lost them. Even Wulf can't locate them. We were hoping being a Dragon Ghost, you would be able to help us find them by their heat signatures," Sam explains to the lady who smiles.

"I will do my best, come we mustn't waste time," she said as we went back outside and left the castle. Once we were a safe distance the princess began to glow and changed into large blue dragon.

"Hate to be on her bad side bubba," Nash said as we watched from the Specter Speeder.

She began to sniff the air or whatever fills the skies of this place and pointed to our left, "This way," she roared as she began to flap her wings and take off with us behind her on the strangest journey of our lives.

**Danny**

"Are you almost done?" I asked Cujo impatiently as he did his ghost business.

The dog stopped and turned to face me before growing into his larger form and bared his teeth at me angrily.

"Okay, okay sorry I asked," I told him defensively as he shrank back normal turned away from and lifted his leg again as I sighed. This was a waste of time, who knows what Vlad and Freakshow are doing to Danielle and have planned for my friends and I'm here catering to a ghost dog.

While I was standing there I heard a door open, I looked up and saw the Ghostwriter come out. "Hey get away from plants, you'll be sorry you heard my rants. How dare you go wee wee on my…," he stopped as he saw me, "Danny, what in the name Dickens are you doing here and why is your dog going on my thickets," he asks adjusting his glasses.

"Long story, but I'll pay for the damages and buy you a new plant, just don't write me into another poem," I pleaded remembering the last time I got him mad.

"That bush is thousands of years old it was here when I bought this home and doubt anywhere else they grow. It's okay though, Writer's Block has mind in the cold and my latest work is growing mold," he sighed in frustration. "Speaking of stories, what brings you here and I don't mind if it's gory," he asked me.

I told him the story of what happened and asked him if he knew anything about where my friends might have gone to.

"I saw them go that way without hassle toward Princess Dora's castle," he said pointing in the direction they want.

"Thanks, Ghostwriter," I said as I gave him some money to pay for what Cujo did and once the little guy was finished took off looking for them, hang on guys I'm on my way.

**Nash Bridges**

We followed this dragon lady for what seemed forever until we came a small rip in the sky, "Here is where they went," the dragon said pointing to it.

"Thank you, your majesty," Sam said as Wulf went in front of us and made the hole larger.

"_Fortunon, amikoj,_" Wulf said as Tucker drove the speeder up to the hole as Wulf and Dora waved good bye to us.

"God Speed, noble knights and ladies," Dora said as she shrank back to normal and waved farewell to us.

"_Dankon Wulf,_" Tucker said waving to the werewolf who smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty," Sam said waving to the princess who waved back as we entered the hole and arrived at our goal.

"We're here," Sam said as we found ourselves in an underground facility and got out of the speeder.

"Hey Nash, do you hear that it sounds like water," Joe said quietly.

"We must below Point State Park," I tell him, "It must the water for the fountain that we here," I explain as I get out my gun.

"What's the plan," Cassidy asks nervously.

"Sam and Tucker you bring up the rear, it's safer that way. Joe, Cassidy you're behind me," they said as they got out their guns and I slowly started to walk forward.

"Why couldn't they have chosen the kitchen of Primanti Brothers as their hideout, I'm hungry," Tucker complained as Sam shushed him.

"I see something up ahead," I tell them as I see a green light up ahead, "SFPD FREEZE!" I shout as I hear something and swarm of small green bats, snakes, and other creatures began to attack us. "What is this," I yell as I go to duck but what feels like a lightning bolt hits me before I do and everything goes black.


	9. The Greatest Show in Pittsburgh

**Author's Notes: Ghostwriter hasn't come after me yet so here's another chapter. A virtual kosher cookie to anyone who can figure out who sent the IM in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: He's going to kill me for that –hides-**

**Miriam1: I'm glad it's working now, well Freakshow's staff has the Reality Gems in it so he can use it to spy on people. Freakshow's plan is evil with a capital E. Ghostwriter is one of my favorite characters, he's also my muse and will probably come after me for adding him in the fic. Yes Danny can learn and I thought I made him rhyme, I know he doesn't do it all the time, but I like when he does. Cujo is so cute; you got to love that little guy. Never underestimate Freakshow.**

**Chapter IX: The Greatest Show in Pittsburgh**

**Sam**

"What happened?" I said as I came to, I tried to get up but found I was tied to a chair.

"Uh, uh, uh," Freakshow said as he entered to the room, "You're not going anywhere," he said laughing.

"What are you going to us you sick clown," I spit at him as he smiles at us.

"Treat you to the show of a lifetime," he says as Vlad and Lydia come in.

"And get revenge on Daniel at the same time," Plasmius said laughing.

"Vlad Plasmius, at last we meet and you must Freakshow you're a lot shorter than I thought you'd be," Nash said smiling.

"Nash Bridges and Joe Dominguez, your reputation precedes you," Plasmius said bowing formally.

"You know about us?" Joe asks confused.

"I have connections with the criminal element in San Francisco, so yes I know _all _about you," he says laughing as he spies Cassidy. "You must be his daughter, Vladimir Drake Plasmius, at your service," he says as Cassidy makes a face at him.

"Come now, Vlad we have to get ready to for the show," he says as they walk away and leave us alone.

**Harvey**

"I haven't heard from Nash from awhile," I said worriedly as looked the information on ghosts I found. I knew he could take care of something but I had strange feeling in the back of my mind.

While I was reading an article a IM popped up, "What the," I said as I say it was from someone called 'A33.' "Who could this be," I asked as I read the message:

_Inspector, check out what's going on below Pittsburgh. Remember your boss's hidden eye_

I thought about the text for a second and remembered that Nash had me install a micro camera in his badge case awhile back.

"Let's hope this works," I said as hacked into it and saw that it was unresponsive, "Not good," I said as I got out my phone and started to dial a number.

**Danny**

"Whoa!" I shouted as Cujo dragged me through the Ghost Zone until we came to a portal and stopped. "Here?" I asked him as he barked.

I untied Cujo and thanked him for his help and entered the portal with my fingers crossed.

When I came out on the other end I found myself in some sort of bunker, "What is this place," I asked as I started to walk down a hall.

So far this was easy but as I came to a door, my ghost sense went off, "Just what I need," I said as I felt the floor slip from under my feet. Before I could fly up I fell down into a hole and landed in some sort room.

I can't see a thing as it's dark, but soon I feel something around my waist, "I can't move," I say as a light comes on and see a snake ghost wrapped around me.

"Don't fight Ghost Boy, it only makes it worsssse," she hisses as I try to go intangible but can't. I twist and turn but I can her muscles tighten around with every move I make. "Come child, it's time to get into your costume," she says as Lydia comes in with a ridiculous silver and black costume.

"Theirs is no way that I'm wearing _that_," I say as I feel the snake coil around my head. She tightens around my neck, mouth, and nose and can't breathe, "Okay, I'll play," I said as I felt her let go and collapse.

Lydia hands me the costume, "could I have some privacy," I said as I took off my shirt, if I was going to have to think and be one step ahead of them.

**Nash Bridges**

"Hey bubba, I thought you said you were going to kill us, if you're going to do it, get it over with," I shouted at our hosts. I tried to break free of the chains holding us but they were too strong and gave out an electric shock every time I would move.

"Do you like them, it was something my benefactor found while traveling the timeline," Freakshow said as he came out smiling. "Don't worry it's almost time for the performance," he told us as that green tattooed woman came out and whispered to him.

"What do you think he's saying," Joe asked me as he turned to us again.

"Ladies and gentlemen; freaks of all ages, Circus Gothica is proud to present tonight's entertainment," he says like a carnie. "In the center ring, I present to you-Danielle: the Half-Ghost Clone. No one loves her or wants her alone in the world," he says as the spotlight revealed a thirteen year old girl in a cage.

She had black hair soiled with dirt and what looked some sort of dried meal. Her waist and legs were encased in stone. Her mouth was bound with some sort of green slime.

"You will notice that she trapped her legs fixed in stone and her feet rooted on the floor," Freakshow said laughing. "Coming to her rescue is none other than the ghost boy- Danny Phantom," he said as a snake woman brought out Phantom in some sort of costume. "He has only a short while before a vat of special ectoplasm fills up and tips over on the girl disintegrating her," he announced as the girl looked up and saw a vat suspended above her head.

"MMMMMMM" she screamed out in terror as Freakshow laughed.

"What's that you want _more _suspense," he said as he pointed his staff at Phantom, "very well, our hero will have to do it without benefit of his ghost powers. That's right tonight's star is Danny _Fenton!_" he said as he staff glowed and blasted Phantom until he reverted back to human form. "The clock is ticking," he said as the snake released Danny.

**Danni**

My heart was beating furiously now, I looked up in terror and saw the green slime start to pour in the vat.

"Hang on Danni," I heard my cousin say as I tried again to free myself.

"No you don't," Freakshow said as pointed is staff and saw my midriff turned to stone. Soon my whole body save for my head was stone. It was hard to breathe now as the stone constricted my chest.

"Danni, stay calm," Danny tells me as he races in only to be blasted by a beam.

"Standing in the way of our hero is the blackheart Vlad Plasmius," Freakshow announced as Vlad came forward.

"I am going to enjoy this, Daniel," Plasmius smirked as he blasted my cousin against the wall

Danny got up and tried to run but Vlad duplicated himself and punched Danny in the gut.

I closed my eyes but could still hear the battle and the sound of that vat filling up, this was my end.

**Cassidy**

I couldn't watch, Freakshow was a monster and the very thought him being _entertained_ by this made me sick.

Plasmius was enjoying torturing the poor the poor boy who could hardly land a punch on the older man.

"Is the best you got Daniel?" the man asked the boy as he slammed his boot into his chest laughing. "You know can't win," he sneers as the boy manages to muster some strength and knock Plasmius to the ground.

"What was that Vlad," Danny panted as he stopped to catch his breath and went to rescue his friend.

"Not so fast," Freakshow said as he blasted the ground and a large wall sprung up between Danny and the cage, "The suspense is killing me, will the hero save the misfit or will she be covered in ectoplasm and melt away to nothing," he laughed.

I looked away, it was then I noticed dad fiddling with his chains, "Dad what are you doing," I whispered to him curiously.

"You'll see Cassidy," he whispered back as I noticed his chains started to spark and fall apart. Once he was free he slinked away signing for us to hang in there, I only hope Danny can make it through all this torture.


	10. Carnival of Agony

**Author's Notes: the Virtual Kosher Cookie goes to Miriam1 for answering correctly –Ghostwriter hands Miriam the cookie- just be sure to eat before Passover. Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll just have to continue reading to find out**

**Miriam1: Make sure you eat that cookie before Passover and you're welcome. Vlad is twisted and as you said that is what Vlad does act charming and cruel at the same time. You're right our winged friend sent Harvey the IM. Yes, Danni is in trouble and Danny has to save her as a human not a ghost. It's like a horror movie isn't you're repulsed by what's going on but you can't look away and it is sad seeing the Phantoms suffer this much. Nash still up a trick up his sleeve and Cassidy is a nice character. **

**Chapter X: Carnival of Agony**

**Danny**

"Let's hope I learned something in Ms. Telstaff's class," I said as I began to scale the wall. I could hear Danni cry for help and knew I couldn't let her down.

While I was climbing, I felt something wrap around my ankle and pull me down, "Not ssso fast child," the snake ghost hissed as she coiled herself around me, "the clone is doomed and there is nothing you can do," she said her yellow eyes boring into my blue ones.

"It seems like the hero is tied up the moment," Freakshow announced as he laughed.

While I was trying to break free, I noticed that Inspector Bridges was missing, "where did he…," I began to say before the snake tightened her grip around me.

"Any last words?" she asked as she increased her grip with each I breath I took in. It was then I had and idea, if I could knock her out she would let go but how.

"Yeah, I have one," I told her as coiled around my neck, "surprise!" I said as managed to make her bang her head against the wall and her released me.

I collapsed on the ground, I was exhausted but I could not give up. I soon as I caught my breath I started to climb the wall again.

"Hand-foot-hand-foot," I chanted to myself as I scaled the wall but as I reached for the next grip I felt it pull off and I went spiraling backwards.

"The hero falls," I heard Freakshow as I say the wall collapse and bury me alive!

**Joe**

"DANNY NO!" Sam screamed as she saw Danny's hand stick out of the ruble trying to free himself but soon falls limp.

"Rest in peace Danny," Freakshow laughed evilly as he looked at us and growled, "the detective! Where is he?" he demands to know. "Speak up fools!" he yelled looking at Cassidy. "We'll just have to lure him back," he said as he snapped his fingers and the tattooed ghost untied her.

Cassidy fought to break free but the woman was stronger than she was, "Let me go," she hissed as she was brought up to Freakshow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for your entertainment, I present to you Cassidy Bridges in her final appearance," he said as he waved his cane and suddenly Cassidy was bound and gagged and suspended above a vat. "Who will the hero pick to save, the Freak girl or the detective's daughter who will be boiled alive if she is not rescued," he said as Cassidy started to descend.

"Where are you Nash man?" I asked myself hoping he'd come back soon before this ends badly.

**Danni**

"MMMMMM" I screamed as I saw Danny buried under the rubble, I couldn't believe it he was…gone.

I was too tired now to fight; I wished that stupid vat would just tip over and kill me now. I could hear it creak as the slime poured into it.

"This is it my dear, there is no one to save you know," Freakshow said as he came over to me and smiled. "This will be last time anyone see your pretty face," he taunted me as he pinched my cheeks but I turned away.

"MMMMMM," I cried out as he growled.

"Let see how brave you are when you can't breathe," he said as he waved his staff and felt the ectoplasm stretch and cover my nose as well. It tightened around my face. I tried to breathe but couldn't.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM," I cried out as tears ran down my face I wanted to wake up now and see Miles comfort me. I just want this to be over with.

**Nash Bridges**

"So far so good," I said as I snuck down the halls of Freakshow's hideout hoping to find the exit. My plan was simple as soon I got out I would call the police to come and help me rescue everyone and ambush the freaks.

While I was walking I heard someone coming, "Better hide," I said as I went into a corner.

"Operatives O,A,B,K you take the south corridor while C,G,Y,N will follow me," I heard someone say as I spotted my favorite nonexistent government agency. Someone had alerted the GIW to our location.

I was about to come out when I heard someone say, "come out," I walked out and smiled when I saw the look on their faces.

"Inspector Bridges," G said stunned to see me, "what are you doing here?" he asks as he orders his men to back down.

"I was on my way to get some help for my friends bubba, but you guys will do," I tell them laughing.

"Stay out of this Inspector, this is our case," another of Tightie Whities said.

"Sorry bubba III can't do but you can tag along if you want to," I tell them as I go to find my gun and badge.

**Sam**

I couldn't believe it Danny was dead there was no way he could have survived that avalanche. "Danny no," I said as tears ran down my face.

"At last Danny Phantom is no more!" Freakshow laughed as he looked at the pile of rubble with a lone hand sticking out of it.

"_Requiescat in Pace_, Daniel," Vlad said as he smiled at his victory.

"No," I said as I looked at Danielle, she was trying to breathe, panic had set in and she wouldn't last long. She looked towards us and silently pleaded with us to help her. The sight broke my heart but we could do to save the little girl and she knew that as her eyes began to close.

Suddenly, I noticed the rubble began to move and rising from it was Danny, somehow he had mananged to survive. He was bloodied and bruised but I saw him that glint in his that told me that he was not giving up.

"Impossible," Freakshow gasped, "Lydia! Get him," he shouted as his henchwoman jumped in front of Danny and made her tattoos come to life.

"Is that the best you got," Danny said as he summoned his strength and pushed a large chunk of the wall onto her. "Now for Danielle," he told himself but was blasted to the ground.

"Did you forget about me Daniel?" Vlad asked as he reappeared; Danny would really have to be on his toes.

**Cassidy**

I could feel the boiling water splash on the soles of my feet as the chain continued to be lowered; there was little hope for anyone. Danny was fighting an uphill battle with Plasmius; Danielle was asphyxiating with her mouth and nose sealed with slime; and I was going to be boiled alive.

"I do love a good show," Freakshow laughed watching the suffering, "pretty soon all my problems will be gone," he said happily.

I looked over at the vat above Danielle it was halfway full, soon it would begin to tip and she would reduced to nothing. The poor girl was too weak to fight anymore, I could see in her eyes even from where I was at. She wanted this to be over with and find peace again but at the same time she was terrified and so am I.

While I was thinking, I noticed dad slink back into the room. He had some device in his hands and freeing everyone while Freakshow was gloating. He looked up at me told me to remain calm and he would save me.

Once everyone was free he whispered to them and they left, he had plan and that meant that there was a speck of hope left.


	11. Recovery

**Author Notes: Once again we reach the end of another fic. Thanks go out to Mystery Writer5775, MoonlightUmbreon, and Miriam1 for reviewing.**

**Miriam1: Glad you like the cookie. Danny is amazing person and nothing distracts him from his mission. I know Freakshow has reached a new low. We'll just have to see if the stopped clock that we call the GIW will be right or not. Does Vlad ever make it easy for him? You'll just have to read to find out. **

**Mystery Writer5775: You got that right. **

**Chapter XI: Recovery**

**Danny**

"You can't win boy," Vlad taunted as I tried to dodge him but I was too injured to fight. "You can't save them boy, the mighty Danny Phantom has finally lost," he snarled as he pushed me onto the ground and pressed his boot to my chest.

"I've faced worse Plasmius," I told him as I tried to throw off me, but I was too weak.

"Face it Daniel, it's over," he hissed as he slammed his foot in my chest.

I winced as I felt my ribs stab my lungs, if I didn't do something I would die. I then saw Freakshow's staff if I could get him to break it, everyone would be freed.

"What are you last words Daniel?" Plasmius whispered as he looked to over smiling.

"This, Hey Freakshow, I can't believe you're letting this Fruit Loop take all the credit for my death," I shouted as the ringmaster looked over to me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed, his ghost envy getting the best of him.

"Think about it's Vlad who's going to do me in, he's the one who will be known as Danny Phantom's murderer not you," I tell as he glares at him.

"Don't listen to him Frederic," Vlad sneered.

"You going to take that from some single, lonely, desperate, cheesehead in his forties," I taunted him as Vlad picked me up and threw me against the wall.

"SHUT UP BOY!" he hissed, "Frederic, who are you going to listen to him, the boy who humiliated you or me who has helped you?" he asks the ring master.

"You going to take that from a _ghost_?" I managed to wheeze out as Freakshow growled.

"I WILL NOT BE UPSTAGED BY A GHOST!" Freakshow screamed as he fired his staff at Vlad. "I AM THE RINGMASTER HERE IF ANYONE IS TO KILL DANNY IT WILL BE ME!" he yelled upset as he went to punch Vlad in the face!

"You idiot, you really think you can beat me?" Vlad asked as he blasted the staff from his hand.

"My staff," Freakshow shouted as it hit the ground and shattered and Danielle and Cassidy were freed.

"I'm going Ghost!" I shouted as I transformed into Phantom, now it was a fair fight.

**Joe**

The tide had turned; Danny was once again Phantom and was soundly defeating Freakshow and Plasmius.

"You really thought you would defeat me, Fruit Loop," he asked Plasmius as he gave the blasted the older ghost sending him flying.

"You are so naïve my boy," Vlad laughed as they continued to fight.

While they were distracted I went over to the cage get the girls. Cassidy was frightened but was okay, it was Danielle who wasn't doing so well.

"Danielle can you hear me?" I asked her as I placed my fingers on her neck and found a sluggish pulse. "Hang in there sweetie, I'm going to get you out of here," I tell her as I pick her up and carry her out with Cassidy following behind me.

While we leaving we ran into Nash, "is everything okay, bubba?" he asks seeing Danielle in my arms.

"She needs medical attention Nash," I tell him as he points the way out and I take her to the hospital.

**Vlad**

"You'll pay for ruining my plans, boy," I warned Daniel as we fought, my beautiful plan was ruined but I was still going to win this battle.

"That's what you think," he said as he blasted me with a ghost ray.

"You are a fool Daniel, you think you won Danielle will die and it will be your fault," I taunted as he growled.

"Leave Danielle alone…VLAD!" he screamed as he let out a ghostly wail that sent me flying across the room. "You and Freakshow will pay," he said his eyes glowing bright green before collapsing on the ground.

I was about to say something when that detective came back with the interfering Guys in White, "Vlad Plasmius, you're under arrest!" he said as I smiled at him.

"Another time," I said as I disappeared laughing, Daniel may have won the battle but the war is mine!

**Nash Bridges**

"It looks like World War Three," I said as we saw the carnage whatever happened it was cataclysmic.

While I was looking around, I saw Freakshow sneak up on an unconscious Danny, "At last," he said as I snuck up on him and aimed my gun at him.

"Don't even think about it, bubba," I told him as he turned around only to be shocked some GIW device.

"Come along Freak, your cell is waiting," one of them said as they restrained him ALA Hannibal Lector and carted him out of here.

Once he was gone I went over to Danny, "He's alive," I said as I picked him and carried him out of here to the hospital, it was over the case was closed.

**Danni**

"Wha…," I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes, I was expected to be in Heaven but instead I was in a hospital bed. "What happened?" I asked hoarsely.

"I was going ask you that question cuz," I heard Danny said as he wheeled in the room with balloons and a bouquet of flowers. "How you feeling, Danni," he asks smiling as he kisses my forehead.

"Like a truck hit me," I tell him as he laughs.

"Well, the doctor said you have some muscular atrophy, you're going to need a few months of therapy to get your muscles back to normal," he tells me as I moan. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," he said as he ruffled my hair and placed the flowers and balloons by my bed. "You up for some company," he asked me as I nod.

Soon three people come in, one tall man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes; a short Hispanic man with black hair and brown eyes; and a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Danni, these are Inspectors Nash Bridges, Joe Dominguez, and Cassidy Bridges; they helped rescue you," Danny explains to me as he adjusts the oxygen tubes in his nose.

"Thank you," I tell them shyly.

"It was our pleasure, but I think I see something in your ear," Inspector Bridges says coming up to me and pulling a Sacajawea dollar from my ear and hand it to me.

"I love these things, thank you," I tell him, even though I'm a bit too old for magic, right now I don't mind being treated like a kid.

"Anytime", he said as Mr. Dominguez looked at him, "What is it bubba?" he asks his friend.

"It's Inger, it's time," he said as they raced out of the room in a hurry and three more visitors came in.

"Hey honey," I heard the voice of my sweetheart Miles say as he, Edgar, and Ellen came in.

"Hey Miles, hey Edgar and Ellen," I said as Miles gave me more flowers.

"How you feeling, your friend Clockwork told us what happened and sent us here," Ellen told me as they handed me cards.

"Hanging in there, right now I'm just glad to be alive," I told them thankful that the nightmare was over.

**Joe**

"Do you have the tickets Nash?" I ask him as we drive to get in a taxi and head to the airport.

"Relax, bubba, everything…" he said as the cab came to a stop, "What the heck?" he asked as he looked up, "Hang on a sec," he told the driver as he got up and came back a few minutes later, "sorry about that," he apologized as he shut the door.

"What happened?" I asked him looking at the traffic.

"The usual," he said as we started to move again and I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Danny**

Months have passed since the ordeal, I decided after enduring everything to finally tell my parents about my secret and the truth about Danielle. They accepted me for who I am and apologized for attacking me all those time. '

Even better is that they adopted Danielle, she and Miles are living here until Danielle is done with therapy and feels strong enough to return to Nod's Limbs.

She's getting better every day and can even walk on her own for a short distance but still needs a wheelchair to get around long distances, but her spirits are still high and she's determined to get better.

I am sitting in the living room recovering from a twisted ankle for my latest battle from Technus, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll get it," Danni says as she wheels over to the door in her black and white wheelchair with the Danny Phantom logo on it and opens the door. "That's weird," she said as she took her ghost claw that dad made for her to pick up objects and grabbed a letter.

"What is it?" I ask her as I adjusted the ice pack on my ankle as she rolls over to me.

"A letter," she says opening and showing it to me:

_Dear Danni,_

_I hope this letter finds you well; my boss has been looking out for you and will make sure you will walk again and be back to fighting ghosts. I hope you're treating Miles nicely and not bossing him too much and don't let Stephanie get to you, my boss knows what you truly are: A wonderful, beautiful girl with a loving family. I have to go now; I am very busy and have a lot of work to do._

_Sincerely_

_Egnal_

"Who could have sent me this," she asks looking at the letter as I laugh. "Is this a prank, Daniel Alexander Fenton, I may be in a wheelchair but I can still ecto-blast you not mention run over your feet," she said playfully.

I smiled at her, "I would never prank you, especially when you're on the mend," I tell her looking at the sky through the living room window wondering about the _messenger_ who sent it to her. Yep, things in Amity Park are never simple!

**The End.**


End file.
